Dreaming Of An Angel
by blonde-georgie
Summary: Christine dreams of her angel but when the dreams start to come true, will she be able to cope? Erik/Christine Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic so be nice please!!_

_ Any tips/advice welcome!! Hope you enjoy, more to come!_

_

* * *

__Christine lay on silk sheets, her chest rising and falling heavily. A man lay on top of her, kissing her stomach. Never had she felt such pleasure, such ecstasy. She moaned and gasped at each kiss as they slowly moved up her body to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut but snapped open as he pulled away, her lips mourning the contact. She could just make out his face in the half light, and the pure beauty of it made her smile. "Raoul, I love you," she breathed. But the man's smile turned into a sneer as he lent into the light, revealing a white mask….._

Christine woke with a start, sweat dripping off her body. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the weak sunlight. She was breathing heavily as she took in her surroundings, momentarily lost as to where she was. A stirring to her right made her jump but she breathed a sigh of relief as she looked upon the sleeping face of her husband_. 'It was just a dream_,' she thought, partly relieved and partly saddened by that fact. Even after 10 years, she still missed him. Missed him with a passion that only her dreams could know. Raoul was a passionate lover and a caring husband, but somehow she was never left quite satisfied. The past 10 years had been the best of her life, but not a day went by where she didn't think about him, her Angel of Music.

She looked across to Raoul and smiled softly, placing a light kiss on his forehead. She got up and, wrapping her dressing gown around her, walked out onto the balcony. The sunlight hit her pale skin and warmed her, despite the cool breeze which toyed with her hair. She tucked a few stray strands behind her ears and leant against the railing, placing her chin in her hands. The garden was her favourite place in the entire house. Large green pasture stretched out around the house, broken by patches of colourful flowers and a small pond. To the right there was a wood which stretched as far as the eye could see. Although the forest was dark, Christine had no fear inside it. She would often wonder around the trees, singing to herself as she let her thoughts return to her past. Thoughts of her father, her childhood and her angel. It was the one place she could be alone, without any fears. She sighed happily as she stared at the trees which seemed to glow in the sunlight.

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her against an equally warm body.

"Good morning my sweet," Raoul said, kissing her cheek from behind.

"Good morning," Christine replied, melting into his embrace. A soft blush crept up her cheeks as feelings stirred in the pit of her stomach. She leant back against him, turning in his arms to face him. She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his strong chest.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, concern lining his face. He stroked her hair soothingly, wondering what was upsetting Christine.

"No, nothing. I just didn't sleep very well. I think I will go back to bed," she smiled up at him and moved out of their embrace.

"I would come with you but there are matters which I have to attend to. I shall be back this evening, I hope not too late." He kissed her again then walked them both into the bedroom. "Sweet dreams," he said as he left.

Christine returned to their large bed and sat down on the edge, placing her head in her hands. She often wondered whether it was bad of her to still have these dreams, even after the 10 wonderful years with Raoul. '_Why can't the past just die?_' she thought, lying back against the pillows. But the past plagued her dreams each night and always left her wanting more, wanting _him_. "Stop it, Christine!" she said aloud, opening her eyes. She shouldn't, couldn't, have feelings for another man, it just wasn't right.

She closed her eyes again, hoping that her dreams would provide her with some peace. She woke up, sweating, with a warm, wet feeling between her thighs. She blushed, despite the fact that there was no one else in the room. She smoothed down the bed sheets and got up, needing a warm bath. Somehow she felt dirty… '_Oh but that dream had been so good_,' she thought, as she soaked in the hot water. The water soothed her stiff muscles and helped her to relax. As the water began to cool, Christine dragged herself out, wrapping a towel tightly around her.

Once she had changed, she made her way downstairs and ate a light (and late) breakfast. She smiled her thanks to the chef then headed outside, needing some fresh air.

She wondered around the gardens, pausing every now and then to sniff at a certain flower. She picked some roses and sat down on the grass, removing the thorns with her fingers. She carried them with her as she continued to stroll on the pasture. It was spring and the grass was fresh and everything was full of colour. She looked to the forest longingly and headed inside, changing into suitable riding clothes. She placed the roses in a vase of water to keep them fresh, picking up one and pinning it to her jacket. Roses were undoubtedly her favourite flower, and she adored the scent of them. And of course, the Phantom had always used them as his 'signature'.

One of the stable boys prepared her horse for her. She smiled at the horse, stroking its soft muzzle. He was of medium height with a shining white coat, broken by flecks of brown. His long flowing mane looked silver in the sunlight and his eyes glinted at the prospect of the ride to come.

She mounted her horse gracefully then set off towards the woods. Deep at the heart there was a small clearing, where an equally small cabin lay dormant. Raoul didn't know about this hut as he didn't often venture into the woods. It was Christine's sanctuary, a place to hide from the fast pace of the surrounding world. The only other person who knew of this place was their handy man, who had helped her to secretly move a piano here, along with some other pieces of furniture. It had been a long and tedious task with only his hands to help her, but now her sanctuary was complete. (She had paid him generously for his help and secret keeping.) The wooden logs had a greenish tinge to them from the moss and vines which had grown into the wood. Christine dismounted and tied her horse to a post, allowing him free reign to graze on the mossy grass. She pulled out her key and pushed open the door, which creaked slightly on its hinges. She looked around and smiled, the smell of wood and moss filling her nostrils.

The cabin had only 3 rooms. A small bedroom with a cot pushed to one side and a desk to the other and an even smaller bathroom containing only the bare essentials. The rest of the hut was filled by the living room. There was a large fire against one wall, providing all the heat needed for winter days and summer evenings. An old leather sofa filled most of the space left. The leather was cracked but surprisingly soft to touch. Against the far wall was her piano and a stool were she spent many days writing, singing and playing the songs from her past. The cabin was small and snug, and although Christine adored the large open spaces of the de Chagny house, she also loved this place.

She walked over to the piano and sat down, playing a slow, mournful song. "Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somewhere near…." The last time she had sung this song, she had been calling to her father, but now she called for someone entirely different. Tears stung her eyes as they fell down her face. "I need you," she said, quietly, looking down at the rose in her breast pocket. The sound of hooves outside made her start. She rushed to the window and peered outside, frowning as she saw her horse's ears pricked and alert. Opening the door, she took a few cautious steps outside. '_There's no one there,_' she thought, '_it's just my mind playing tricks on me._' She walked further out into the clearing, over to her horse, patting his neck and soothing him. When he was calm again, she sighed and wandered back inside. She closed the door and turned around, before screaming at the sight of a dark figure in the corner.

Christine blinked, dazed and confused as to what had happened. She remembered hearing something and then screaming but nothing else. As she sat up, blood rushed to her head, making her feel dizzy again. "Oh, my head," she moaned, placing a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you," a cold voice said, from somewhere inside the cabin. Christine stood up shaking, recognising the voice in an instant. She found him, sitting at her piano, watching her.

"Erik?" she said, walking towards him. He hadn't changed much over the years. A few more lines and a few grey hairs, but nothing dramatic. He still wore the same dark suits, the same cape and the same white mask.

He stood and bowed to her, "Hello Madame. It has been far too long."

Fresh tears spilt down Christine's cheeks, "I thought you had died….during the fire…"

The pain and pity in her eyes almost choked the Phantom. He had thought she would forget about him and live happily ever after with Raoul. His eyes caught the sight of her wedding ring at that moment and he ignored his previous thoughts.

"Well it seems I survived," he said, bitterly. His eyes bore into hers, reading her emotions.

Christine bit her lip then walked over to him and hesitantly hugged him. Erik's eyes widened as he felt tears form. Christine tried hard to not be affected by the lack of response but a few tears fell down her cheeks despite her efforts. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent, a scent which had plagued her dreams for 10 years.

He smelled of spiced soap and roses. Her eyes fell shut as she breathed in wave after wave of the intoxicating smell. Erik's arms twitched, then he gently placed them around her. The move made more tears fall down Christine's cheeks as their embrace tightened.

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you're ok," she whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

Erik smiled tightly, "I'll always be ok, Christine." Still his voice was harsh and Christine flinched at his words.

"Erik…please… Why are you being like this? I thought…maybe.."

"You thought what, Christine?! That it would be happy families again? To know that you've spent 10 years with him makes my skin crawl. You made your choice and I had to deal with that. How am I meant to believe your words? How do I know they aren't lies? You've been happy with Raoul, I can tell, so why should my coming back make any difference?"

Tears fell freely down Christine's pale cheeks as she looked at the man standing before her. "I'm not lying, Erik, I never would, not to you. I'm so happy to see you again and I thought things would be different between…us…after all this time. But you stand there, with your walls up, still not letting me in." Christine sighed and wiped at her eyes. "I never know where I stand around you, Erik. Please, help me here." She looked up to him with pleading eyes, _'Why is it always so difficult around him?' _she thought, staring into his grey eyes.

Erik ran a tired hand over the uncovered part of his face. He walked forward and cupped Christine's chin in his hand, his eyes softening slightly. "Forgive me, I was just surprised to actually find you here, and by your reaction to me. I thought perhaps you would loathe to see my face again and yet you haven't run away to Raoul."

Christine shivered under his touch, feelings stirring in her body. She had dreamed of the warmth of his skin against her. Subconsciously she took a step forward, closing the gap between their bodies. The heat which flooded off him was intense and another shiver ran down her spine. She lay a hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

Erik had to bite back a moan as blood rushed southwards. His thumb ran gently back and forth on her cheek, and he licked his lips, leaning forwards.

Christine met him halfway, their lips brushing together gently, hesitantly. She could feel his need against her leg and deepened the kiss, her own desire growing.

Erik responded, his tongue brushing against her lower lip before gaining entrance to her mouth. He had dreamed of this kiss for so long, ever since that night when she had chosen Raoul over him. But now they were together again, all thoughts of the past were forgotten.

Christine was the first to pull away, her head feeling light from the lack of oxygen and the intensity of their passion. "Erik…I…God…" she stammered, unsure of whether to continue. What about her husband? She still loved him, didn't she? But she also so desperately wanted this man standing before her. She wanted to smooth away his pain and misery, and ease his suffering.

"I see. Once again you've chosen him over me." He walked out of the door swiftly.

"No, Erik! Wait! Come back…Don't leave me again, please!" she cried, rushing out of the door after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, with surprising strength for someone so petite.

"Wait for what, Christine? For you to make up your mind? Your another man's wife, how can you ever love me as much as you love him?!" he said, his voice rising with anger. Christine flinched at the bitterness in his words but tried to hold back the tears which threatened to fall down her cheeks again.

"I…I…want you, Erik… I've dreamed of this moment for ages…Please just come back to me." The phantom paused then turned around and took a hold of Christine's hand, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, Christine. Come," he pulled on her hand lightly and led her back inside the cabin. The door shut with an air of finality. '_Past the point of no return,_' Christine thought as she looked up into the dark face of her angel.

* * *

_Well that's it for now..._

_Sorry it's so short... Please R + R_


	2. Chapter 2

__

Hey (: Sorry for the delay there but school work much come first i'm afraid... Enjoy!

Warning: Will contain smut. Don't like? Don't read, it's as simple as that XD

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing...Unfortunately

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Christine. Come," he pulled on her hand lightly and led her back inside the cabin. The door shut with an air of finality. 'Past the point of no return,' Christine thought as she looked up into the dark face of her angel._

When the two of them were inside, Erik leant down and kissed Christine's lips softly. Christine responded to the kiss, her eyes closing, and her lips moving with their own accord. Her hands crept up the Phantom's chest, pushing his cloak down his shoulders. Erik broke the kiss to remove his cloak fully, pulling off his elegant leather gloves as well, and placing them on the arm of the sofa. The fire gave a warm, cosy glow to the cabin, but the heat couldn't suppress the shivers that ran down Christine's body from the Phantom's touch.

Their lips met again with more passion this time, as their need for each other grew. Erik's shirt was quickly removed as Christine ran her hands down his strong chest, staring in awe at the expanse of pale skin, broken only by a light smattering of dark hair. She smiled, devilishly, up at him before taking a soft nipple into her mouth and biting it gently. The puckering of skin and sharp intake of breath informed her that her movements had had the desired effect.

Erik grew impatient with the restrictions of their clothing, his cock now painfully hard and straining against his tight trousers. He spun Christine around in his arms and his slender fingers began to undo the laces of her corset. His fingers, being used to the fast playing of the piano, made quick work of the corset and soon Christine stood before him in just her chemise. His eyes raked down her body, "My, my Christine, you have turned into quite the little lady," he said, smirking as he captured her lips in another searing kiss. Christine pulled back from the kiss and smiled seductively, "Oh I'm not a little lady anymore, Erik…." She stepped away and pulled at his hand, leading him towards the small bedroom.

Once inside, she lit two gas lamps before turning back to her angel. She placed her hands on either side of his face, then gently moved to take his mask off. Erik grabbed her wrists to stop her, anger and worry flaring in his eyes. "Don't take it off, Christine. I…I don't want to see anymore useless pity," he said, his voice cold, as he looked into her eyes.

She merely smiled and kissed his lips, "You don't have to hide from me. I won't run this time." She removed his mask, all the while staring into his grey eyes, the same soft smile on her face. "You see, it means nothing to me. You are who you are, with or without your scars." He looked at her sceptically, obviously not believing what she said, even though he could see the truth in her eyes.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed all over the scarred part of his face, willing her kisses to heal the wounds which ran so deep. The Phantom relaxed into her kisses and closed his eyes, pulling Christine into a tight embrace. She snuggled into his neck, once again breathing in his intoxicating scent.

He let her go but held onto her face with his hands, "Thank you for that. It's just hard to let go…" he murmured, his voice soft and pained. Christine smiled and placed her hands over his, "I know, Erik, believe me I know."

Their lips met again, the two of them pouring their feelings into the single motion. The kiss left Christine gasping, the lack of oxygen making her head spin. Erik smirked and pushed her gently back onto the bed, covering her body with his. Christine gasped as she felt a hand cup her breast, a thumb running across her nipple causing the nub to harden. Christine kissed his neck, biting and sucking on the skin and leaving a red heart-shaped mark. Erik moaned and moved down her body, pushing her chemise up and over her arms. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking out and stroking the hard flesh, causing another gasp to escape Christine's lips. Christine's hands ran down Erik's chest, reaching the top of his trousers. She smirked and undid the belt, her hand slipping inside and stroking his hard cock. Erik moaned and began to kiss and nip at her collarbone, as Christine ran her hand up and down his shaft.

Christine stopped and pushed his trousers off completely, Erik assisting her. They paused for a moment, admiring each other's bodies with their eyes. A blush crept onto Christine's face as she looked at his now very hard cock. Erik smirked and leant forward, rubbing his cock along her thigh and causing Christine to moan. "Touch me…I want you to feel me," he breathed in her ear, licking her earlobe.

Christine gasped at the crudeness in his words but smiled and obeyed his orders, her hand once again wrapping around his member. Erik sucked in a breath, his eyes closing, as she moved her hand up and down, slowly at first, then gaining speed. "God Christine.. Don't stop…" he moaned, kissing her neck. He ground his hips into hers as she continued to fist him, an almost angelic smile on her face. Christine could tell that he was close to his climax so she stopped, earning a whimper from the Phantom. She smirked and kissed his cheek, "I want you to be inside of me when you cum," she breathed, her voice thick with lust and passion.

Erik moaned and kissed her solidly on the lips, "Your wish is my command," he said, smirking. He shifted his body slightly and smiled, kissing her again. Christine moved also, opening her legs and wrapping one around him as he began to gently push inside of her. He moved slowly, erotically, into her until he fully inside. He then pulled back, and repeated the action, causing Christine to moan and gasp. He was toying with her, just like she had done to him moments earlier. "Christ, Erik…" she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer, wanting every single inch of their bodies to be touching.

Erik began to move faster and harder, pulling her legs around him to get a deeper penetration. He moaned and gasped with her as beads of sweat began to form on their foreheads. Christine kissed his neck and shoulder as he moved inside of her. "Harder… Faster…" she moaned against his neck, as her dream slowly began to come true.

Erik thrust into her again and Christine called out his name as she reached her climax. As her walls tightened around his cock, Erik joined her, letting out a guttural cry as he came deep inside of her. He collapsed onto her, a jumble of sweaty arms and limbs, both their chests rising and falling heavily. Once he had regained his breath, Erik rolled off her and lay beside her, their two bodies slotting together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I've dreamt about this for so long," Christine whispered, her voice slow with fatigue.

"Of what?" Erik asked, tightening his hold around her waist.

"Just us, being together, making love, holding each other. Nearly every night for 10 years, can you believe it?"

Erik's eyes widened,_ 'She really did think of me_,' he thought, smiling and kissing her shoulder. "Yes I can…because I've had the same dreams."

****

The sun was beginning to set when Christine opened her tired eyes. She blinked a few times then sighed happily as the memories of the day came back to her, and rolled over, only to realise that he was no longer there. She frowned and sat up, but smiled as the soft sound of a song came floating through the door. She stood up and wrapped a gown around her, before walking up to her angel by the piano. She stayed silent as Erik's nimble fingers danced across the ivory keys, closing her eyes as she let the music possess her like it had done in the past.

"That was beautiful," she breathed as the last note rang out. She leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"I wrote it just after the fire," the Phantom replied, turning around on the stool to face her. He pulled her down so that she was straddling him and kissed her softly.

Christine pulled back somewhat reluctantly and stroked his cheek, "I have to go, Erik…Raoul will be back soon…" Her voice was quiet and her eyes displayed her fear. '_What if he leaves me again? I can't leave Raoul, but I can't leave Erik either_,' she thought, her forehead creasing into a worried frown.

The Phantom's eyes hardened, turning steel grey, "I see. Well I'd better not keep you from your _husband_," he sneered, as he gently but firmly pushed her off of him and stood up, grabbing his cloak, gloves and mask.

"Erik I'm sorry but I can't just leave him! Please…Please promise me you will be here tomorrow…Please? You can stay here if you like…" she said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her angel leaving her again.

Erik ran a tired hand through his dark hair and sighed, he hated seeing Christine upset. "Fine, I promise. And thank you, but I already have a cottage in the local town." He smiled tightly but kissed her cheek. "Until next time," he said, as he quickly strode out of the cabin and mounted his horse. Christine watched as he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the trees, his black horse and cloak camouflaging him.

When she had freshened up, she locked the cabin and rode home, her mind returning to a few hours previous. She could hardly believe that her dream had become reality and yet, she had the marks to prove it. '_What if Raoul sees?_' the thought suddenly flickered into her mind, but she hoped that he would be too tired to want to do anything tonight.

She made it back with only a few minutes to spare and had just sat down at the large oak table when Raoul entered, looking pale and tired from his day at work. She smiled, perhaps too brightly, at him and stood up, "Good evening. Hard day at work?" Raoul nodded and sighed, "Things aren't going too well at the Opera House but I'm hoping that they will right themselves soon." He noticed her rather flushed and dreamy expression and frowned, "Something wrong, my dear?"

"What? Oh…no…Nothing, don't worry," she said, smiling again. Raoul let it drop and they proceeded to eat, making small talk about each other's days.

Raoul retired to his study and Christine headed for an early night, using the excuse of a bad headache. She stared up at the elegant ceiling in their bedroom and sighed. For how long would she have to make excuses for her blushes and her tiredness? She knew that she would want to see the Phantom again, this definitely wasn't going to be a one time fling. She needed him, she craved his scent, the texture of his skin, the feeling of him inside of her. She let out a moan at her thoughts then shook herself, '_I mustn't let myself day dream like this, Raoul will know something is wrong sooner or later,_' she thought. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come, hoping that tomorrow, when Raoul had left, she would once again be able to see her angel.

* * *

_Well there we go, another chapter (: hopefully another coming soon _

_Please R + R =]_

_Muchy love!!_


End file.
